


Meet the Team, Star Yogs

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Star Yogs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the crew for the Star Yogs series as they stand<br/>(WARNING) additions and changes may be made as the plot expands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Team, Star Yogs

** The Rebels of The Fabar **

Hannah-The Pilot

Bebop- Droid (AstroMech)

Zoey-Weaponry/Explosives/Art

Strippin-The Brawn

Duncan-Jedi Master

Kim-Jedi Apprentice

(Flux as the Force)

 

**The Imperials**

Turps- Emperor Turpsintine 

Rythian- Lord Vader

Lewis- Grand Moff Tarkin 

Simon- Governor Lane (Yogvin 6)

Strife- Senator Williams (Yogvin 6)

Smith- Grand Inquisitor

Ross  - Inquisitor

Trott  - Inquisitor

Sjin- SIB Agent Sjin

Sips- SIB Agent Sips

Nilsey- Imperial Officer

Tom- Imperial Officer of Navel Yards on Yogvin 6

 

 

** Others? **

Martyn- Master Yoda

Fiona- Minister Fi (Yogvin 6)(possible informant for Rebels)

Echo- Kims vision of her own darkside self

 

GIN, Grand Imperial Navy

G.I.N Enforcement

Flagship of Grand Moff Tarkin

 

 **Yogvin 6** \- Located on the inner boarders of the OuterRim, Yogvin 6 is a key system for imperial expansion with its navel yards key to opposing resistance and rebellion in the far reaches of the OuterRim.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts and ideas below


End file.
